bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gil
Gil is a hyper guppy - if he sees a ball, he has to throw it; if he finds an electric guitar, he has to play it; if there's a pig costume around, you can be sure he'll be oinking in no time; if he sees a truck, he'll being trucking in no time. Gil co-hosts the show along with Molly and is classified one of the two main protagonists, the other one is Molly. Gil is the leader of the Bubble Guppies along with Molly. He is Goby's best friend. Gil's upbeat energy and insatiable curiosity is infectious, so he's great at encouraging others to join in his adventures. You can be sure he'll deliver some friendly slapstick humor along the way. He is often the subject of a continuing joke that repeats during the episodes. Gil's favourite colour is purple, as seen in the episode: The Crayon Prix!. Along side of Molly (and in one song, Deema), he is the only character to sing the pop songs. His favorite food is pizza and apple juice as seen in Happy Clam Day! Gil is messy; he's always been struck by lightning or just getting bad luck. Gil's very silly when it comes to the sketches before the guppies are shown playing or talking after lunch. He's always being chased by animals, objects and even planets! Gil is a (usually) brave, not very cautious boy guppy, he never over thinks anything, he just goes with it. He also loves to play music, including singing and dancing. He tends not to do so well under pressure, as seen in the Mr. Grumpfish Special!. He sometimes also gets startled very easily. 'Social Life' Gil's social skills is apprentice-leveled. He's good at speaking. Gil's age could be from 5-7. Gil uses low vocabulary when speaking to the viewers. Looks Gil has peach skin, cow-licked blue hair, and blue eyes. He has a medium, pale, and forest green camouflage patterned tail. He usually doesn't wear tops. In Good Hair Day, his hair is too long, so Miss Jenny cuts it just the way he likes it. Relationships 'Molly' Molly and Gil are the best of friends and they are always seen next to each other. They're both the main characters and protagonists of the series as well as the show's co-hosts. They are hints that he may have a crush on her as for the two of them have hugged three times and Gil often tries to make her laugh. In the end of Good Hair Day, she compliments him that she likes his haircut and he thanks her. She may return his feelings as she often calls him 'Gilly'. 'Goby' Goby and Gil are best friends. They always play together and they'll never leave each other's side! They are both right handed and they have the same interest. Goby sees Gil as a brother and best friend. These best friends have a couple of story segments together, and they often walk to school together. They both love rock and roll as well. 'Deema' Gil and Deema are both great singers and great dancers. They look similar, for example they are the only guppies with blue eyes, and they have almost the same personality. In the episode Call a Clambulance! they are seen holding hands, but in fear. 'Oona' Gil and Oona are close friends. They are interested in the same things. They love to play around and sometimes tease each other. In Can You Dig It?, throughout the episode, Oona was tricking Gil into thinking there was a real dinosaur until the end of the episode when he realized it was her. These two good friends also do a few story segments together. 'Nonny' Nonny and Gil are very good friends. They both are good friends, despite their different personalities. Gil is nice to Nonny and helps him out like in Fishketball when he helps Nonny catch the ball. Gil has been shown to respect Nonny's intelligence. 'Bubble Puppy' Bubble Puppy is Gil's pet dog. Gil adopted him at the pet adoption center in the episode with the same name. Skills Gil is good at singing, dancing, and could possibly be a comedian someday, due to his goofy personality. 'Singing' Gil's singing voice has gone higher since Season 1. He is fond of singing long and high notes. This is because his voice actor has changed. In Season 1, he'll normally just sing a few notes at a time. He has done many dance songs and pop songs in Season 2, more than in Season 1. 'Dancing' Gil's dancing is very advanced. He has been a background dancer in many episodes, songs and field trips. Gil has done many dances in season 1, 2 and 3. 'Music' Gil's musical ability is similar to the other guppies. He plays in a professional way, as if he had mastered an instrument overnight. He has mastered the 3 primary instruments common to the Bubble Guppies series: vocals (see "Singing" article), guitar, and drums. Gil has played both kinds of guitars only in Season 1 (acoustic in Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf" and electric in We Totally Rock). Gil has played the drums only twice: At the concert in We Totally Rock!, and in the Big Warm Friendly Smile pop song from the episode A Tooth on the Looth, and . In later episodes, such as Only the Sphinx Nose! and Bubble Duckies!, he goes back to playing electric guitar during the pop song segments. Gil has appeared in every episode but his Main Character appearances are: *Bubble Puppy! - He adopted him at the animal shelter. *We Totally Rock! - Appeared with Goby as the main character of the episode. *Fishketball! - Helped Nonny how to catch a ball *Gup, Gup, and Away! - Appeared with Deema as the main character of the episode. *Happy Clam Day! - Saw Clam trying to post himself, along with Molly as the main character of the episode. *Bubble Bites! - Saw a box of Bubble Bites for Bubble Puppy at the supermarket. He is also one of the main characters of the episode. *Haunted House Party! - Appeared with Goby and Bubble Puppy as a main character. *X Marks the Spot! - Saw a pirate along with Molly as a main character. *Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish! - Got Mr. Grumpfish in the holiday spirit along with Molly. *The Lonely Rhino! - Helped Monty find a friend along with Molly. *Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure! - Saved Bubble Puppy and the world from being turned into frogs. He teamed up with the other guppies, especially Molly, to save Bubble Puppy. *Firefighter Gil to the Rescue! - Got stuck in a tree with Bubble Puppy and became a firefighter. The main character of the episode, hence the title. *Humunga-Truck! - Saw Humunga-Truck and lots of different kind of trucks along with Molly. *Check It Out! - Found his library card. *Bubble-Cadabra! - Met The Amazing Daizy with Molly *Bubble Duckies! - Met the ducks with Molly *Triple-Train-Track Race! - Got on a train with Molly *Only the Sphinx Nose! - Saw the Spinx with Molly *Bring on the Bugs! - Saw bugs with Molly and became bug spies with her. *Good Hair Day - Gil's hair is messy looking and too long when he came in the class room, but in the disco and after he is finished waiting in line, his hair is washed and cut just the way he likes it and isn't messy any more. *Gil has been a main character in twenty-one episodes, which makes him the first guppy to have the most appearances as a main character. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Gil's Gallery Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Songs that have Gil in the Background Category:Songs that are Sung by Gil Category:Student Category:Boys Category:Mermaids Category:Kids Category:Bubble Guppy Category:Guppies Category:Merboys